1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to energy conversion systems and more particularly pertains to a new traffic-based energy conversion system for converting mechanical motion of vehicles into electrical energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of energy conversion systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, energy conversion systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art energy conversion systems include U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,431; U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,224; U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,422; U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,673; U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,489; and U.S. Patent Des. 332,936.
In these respects, the traffic-based energy conversion system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of converting mechanical motion of vehicles into electrical energy.